Twisted Season Three
by king yugioh
Summary: Originally from Tumblr. Uploading in that format as Episodes not chapters. Please enjoy. Comments welcome.
1. Episode One

Twisted Season Three Episode One: Second Chance Friends and Lovers

Tess can't believe her ears. "Pregnant?" She asks the doctor. She looks down at Jo who is sleeping peacefully. Kyle Masterson's heart drops. He reaches for his wife's hand and hold it to his chest. He looks over to the doctor. "How far, doctor?" The doctor looks at her chart. "About two months." He replies. Both Kyle and Tess are in shock. "She needs bed rest but she will be fine. She is just under alot of strain right now." He leaves the chart on the end of her bed and walks out of the room. Tess is seeing herself laying there. She never thought that Jo would make the mistake that she made and at such a young age. Danny walks in the room. "Well, how is she?" Kyle looks up and forces a smile. "She'll be fine." Tess forces back tears. "She's pregnant." Danny takes Jo's hand then suddenly looks up at the Mastersons. "Jo?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm going to be a grandpa." Kyle said a matter of factly. Danny looks back down at her and moves the hair out of her eyes. "She'll not be alone in this. I won't let her." Both Tess and Kyle thank him. "Danny, do you know how this happened?" But Danny isn't listening. "Kyle, I think I know who the father is."

"More secrets, Tess?" He said to her with a hint of disgust. "Kyle, she told me the night Danny..." Her voice trails off. Danny dropped his head at the sound of his voice. He couldn't help but feel some how responsible. Tess continued speaking. "She said she felt stupid. And then admitted that it was Tyler." "Tyler Lewis?" Danny questioned her. Tess just shook her head. Danny couldn't hide his anger. He turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Kyle stops him. "To find Tyler. He needs to know. Phoebe should know where he is. He's going to take some responsibility for this. I'll see to it." He quickly walks out before Kyle can get a word out. "I don't like the sound of that." He tells Tess. "I'm going to try to talk to him. Let me know if anything changes with Jo." Tess nods and goes back to looking down at Jo.

Kyle sees Danny at the elevator. "Danny! Wait a minute!" He calls to the teen. "Chief Masterson. I know she is your daughter sir but I can't let her go through this when Tyler is out there. He needs to be here. For HIS baby." Kyle puts a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny winces. "Sorry, I understand your feelings. Trust me. I want nothing more then to have Tyler answer for this. But you can't just go threatening the guy." Danny sighs. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this, I am afterall her father." Kyle tells him reassuredly. "You need to go home and rest. You are still recovering from being shot." Danny smiled though he would rather be the one to confront Tyler. "Would you mind if I told Lacey, sir?" Kyle replied. "Sure. I don't think Jo would mind. But noone else. This is going to be hard enough for her." Danny enters the elevator leaves trying hard to hide his aggitation.

Lacey can't get over Danny being back. She is waiting for him outside in the parking lot. She can tell be his stride that he is upset. "Danny? What's wrong? Is Jo alright?" He smiles at her. "She'll be fine." Lacey lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Why did she faint?" She asks him. "Strain of everything that is going on is what the doctor said." Then Danny turns and looks Lacey in the face. "Lacey, she's pregnant." Lacey puts a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my God! Wait! How?" Danny looks down his nose at her. "If you don't know how that happens by now, Lace." He says sarcastically. But Lacey doesn't appreciate his attempt at humor. "Poor Jo." was all she said. "Yeah." Danny says. "The Chief doesn't want this tho get out. So I kind of promised that we would tell anyone else."

Lacey shook her head. She knew what culd happen if those at school knew. "So any clue on who the father is?" Danny turns away from her and climbs into the car. He doesn't want to tell her. "Danny? Who is it? You can tell me." Lacey tries to talk to him as she also get in on the drivers side. But Danny remians silent. She glares at him. "Danny it's not Charlie, is it?" She asks him. Danny looks at her and she can see his feelings in his eyes. "Tyler Lewis." He mutters. Lacey spits out his name in surprise. "Tyler? Phoebe's brother?" Danny looks out the car window. "I never trusted that guy." Danny says almost growling the words. "So what are Mr. and Mrs. Masterson going to do?" Danny just shurgs. "How could she do that with him?" He says as continues looking out the window. Lacey can't answer him. She just continues to drive and they go back to Danny's place.

There is a knock on the door outside of Phoebe's home. Chief Masterson tries to maintain a friendly demeanor as the door opens. Phoebe greets him. "Hello Phoebe. Is your brother around?" She shakes her head. "Sorry Chief. He's not here. He moved out shortly after graduation. He's in Manhattan going to film school on a scholorship. He usually doesn't come here except on a break. I wish I could help you." Kyle clenches his fist. "Thank you, Phoebe. You wouldn't have a phone number where he can be reached, do you?" "What is this about?" She asks him. "I just really need to speak with him." Kyle tells her. Phoebe gladly gives Masterson Tylers phone number. He tips his hat to her as he thanks her. She slowly closes the door confused but smiling. Kyle waste no time dialing the number Phoebe gave him.

The phone rings and a young man answers. "Hello?" Kyle asks. "Tyler?" The voice on the other side responds. "Yes." Son the two are talking. "Cheif Masterson, sir. What do I owe the honor of your call?" Kyle trying to not yell into the phone. "Tyler, I need you to cme back to Green Grove as soon as possible." Tyler doesn't understand. "Cheif? Why?" "It's about Jo." Tyler can't help but get a little defensive. "Mr. Masterson, I don't know what she told you but she wouldn't return my phone calls." Kyle doesn't speak. "Do you know she is pregnant, Tyler?" No it is Tylers turn to be speechless. "I be there in the morning." The line goes dead and then there is a dial tone in Kyle's ear. Kyle clicks off his phone and gets into his car to head back to the hospital.

Danny and Lacey have stopped off at Johnny Cakes to get dinner. Danny fidgets in his seat. Lacey tries her best to try and calm him down. "Danny? It's going to be alright. Tess won't let her go through this alone. And she has us her friends." She puts her hand on Danny's. He takes hold of her hand and gives it a squeeze. Lacey can't help feeling that she has missed him so much. "Lace, I can't help but feel this is my fault." He says apologetically. "I feel she did this out of anger towards me." Lacey tries being supportive. "You shouldn't feel that way. Jo made that desicion. No one made it for her. She chose to do that. How could you even think for a second you're responsible for her condition." A young man's voice startles the both of them. "What's wrong with Jo?" Rico asks. Danny and Lacey turn to see Rico in the booth behind them. "Hey Rico." They said in unison. Danny smiles at him. "It's nothing. She is just needing rest." Lacey turns back to Danny. "Speaking of rest, we need to get you home." She reaches in her pocket and puts a five dollar bill on the table. They leave not answering Rico. He watches them leave but he can't help wondering what they were talking about. He decides to go to the hospital and see Jo himself but waits because the time is late. He will go in the morning and find out what Danny and Lacey are talking about.

Early morning, sunlight comes into Jo Masterson's room as the day breaks. Tess never went home. She has stayed there the night in case there was any changes. She is woken up by the sound of Jo's voice. "Mom? Where am I?" Tess leans over and kisses her daughter on the forehead. "You're in the hospital sweetheart." She says kindly. "Hospital? What happened?" Jo asks confused. "What do you remember?" Tess questions her. Jo speaks weakly, " I thought I saw Danny." Tess looks over at the person just entering the room. This draws Jo attention in that direction. "How are you doing?" Danny asks her smiling at her. Jo's eyes grow wide at the site of the young Desai boy.

"Danny, you're..." "Alive?" He cuts her off. "Yes. I'm sorry Jo." She turns away from him. Tess could tell that she was hurt and angry. "Jo. He had a good reason. Someone was trying to kill him and Karen. Witness Protection was his only option. You have to understand." Jo doesn't look at him. "Get out Danny!" Was all she said. He doesn't try to explain anymore. "Okay." He turns and leaves but not before bumping into another person entering the room. Danny glances up at the other young man entering the room. He puts a finger in the guys chest. "You better watch yourself." Tyler just nods. After witnessing Jo's wrath against Danny, he didn't want to rile he up any more. Tess greets him warmly. "Hello Tyler." He smiles. "Mrs. M." Jo slowly turns around to see Tyler Lewis. She then looks back at her mother confused. "What's going on and why is he here?" Tyler looks over at Tess. "She doesn't know?" Tess tells him. Jo slowly sits up in bed. Tyler takes a pillow to help prop her up. "Know what?" She asks him. He takes her hand. "Well, we're going to have a baby."


	2. Episode Two

Twisted Season Three Episode 2 Excuse Me While I Kiss Desai

Christmas has come to Green Grove. All throughout the town a blanket of snow has fallen covering everything in a ocean of white. Even though their father is currently sitting in a jail cell, Lacey and her family are still in the holiday spirit and in the kitchen making cookies. Rico is spending his holiday with The Mastersons. He insisted on being close to Jo because of her pregnancy much to Tyler Lewis' shugrin. Karen Desai has spent no expense decorating the Desai house. Top to bottom is screaming the Christmas spirit thoughtout every inch of the house except in one room...Danny's. His room is dark, empty and cold. The walls are bare and the only thing in the room is his bed. His mother keeps asking if he wants to go shopping for new furniture or get his stuff from the attic but he just keeps saying "no". Karen has also filled the refridgerator with holiday food because she has invited Tess and Kyle to spend Christmas Eve with them, thinking that maybe Jo can break Danny out of his dark bubble.

Danny sits in his room and stares at the walls. The events of the past few months have affected him in dark ways. Karen has seen changes in him. He asks her to get him a tutor for school. He hasn't been answering his phone. When Jo, Lacey and Rico come by to check on him, he doesn't come downstairs and tells Karen he wants to be alone. She is worried about him and doesn't know what to say to him or how to help. She is hoping a party will put him in better spirits. Nothing has worked so far and she is running out of ideas. This is the first Christmas they are together as a family since his return from juvie and Karen wants it to be memorable. This year has been hard on Danny. He has lost his father twice in six months. He was in a coma due to gunshot by an unknown gunman that took the life of Charlie McBride, his cousin and adopted son to his Aunt Tara. Then his supposed "death" because he had to go into Witness Protection in order to get to the heart of Marna Inc. that led to the arrest of Jack, Whitney and Rico's father, Mayor Rollins. Now Jo is pregnant and angry at him for putting her through a type of hell. Danny began pacing around the room thinking of how to deal with everything and how to get back in good with Jo and Lacey.

The phone on Danny's bed begins ringing. He turns, stares and debates if he is going to answer. The call goes to his voicemail. He hears the sound of someone clearing thier throat behind him. Standing in his doorway, leaning up against the frame is Lacey holding what appears to be a gingerbread man. "You plan on hiding up here until graduation?" She asks him. He forces a smile. "What are you doing here?" She walks in and hands him the cookie. "Just delivering some holiday spirit." He looks down and notices the black licoris hair on the little guy. "Is this me?" He said with a smirk as he shuts the bedroom door. "Yes." She smiles. She puts her arms around him. He steps away. And keeps his back to her. "And the real reason you are here?" He looks over his shoulder at her. "Your mother called me and said that there was a grinch up here who heart was two sizes to small." She replied sarcastically. "A grinch?" He let out a little laugh. "My mother has been trying to fill me with Christmas cheer. I'm not feeling very 'Christmasy'." Lacey can tell that he is hurting and this time he isn't keeping those feelings hidden. They are out in the open yet he is having trouble dealing with them.

"How can you even be here? After everything that has happened with me? I'll never have your trust again. And Jo is..." Lacey cuts him off. "I don't want to talk about Jo. I want to talk about us. I need to know, Danny. As much as what happened I still believe that you aren't being honest with your feelings toward me." She takes a deep breath and walks over to him and puts her arms around him. She has always been a strong person even when things started going south with them. She was still there for him. Maybe he isn't the only one that has been keeping things secret. "Danny, there is something I need to tell you." But before she can speak Danny has turned to face her. His gaze is staring deep into her eyes. "Lacey, don't. I have feelings for Jo. but I have feelings for you and I care so much about the both of you that it is tearing me apart inside. When I was away all I could think about was you guys. I didn't care if I died during this all I wanted was for you two to be safe. And now that I'm back I don't know what I'm going to do." He walk by her and sits on the bed and begins eating the gingerbread man. Lacey stands silent. She can hear him eating. What can she say to him.

Lacey has seen Danny be so strong during his whole ordeal and sitting on the bed is a man that is broken and spent. His light has gone out. She can see how alone he is even though she is with him. He has given up. "Thanks for the cookie." He tells her as he finishes. Lacey looks up at the ceiling as she gathers her nerve. "I love you! Danny." Desai looks up as Lacey slowly turns around and walks over to him. She squats down in front of him. "I love you!" Danny jumps up from the bed nearly knocking her over and walks across the room. "Don't! Please, Lacey." He says softly. "You can't love me. I can't love you. Love is a luxury that I can't have. I'll never be happy. I can never make you happy."

Angry. Lacey stands up and goes to him. She takes his arm and turns him to face her. "You can stop right now. This self loathing about everything that has happened to you. Yeah, I know that you have dealt with some pretty heavy things but that is nothing compared to what I've been going through." They stand staring at each other. Lacey's eyes burn from anger and Dannys are filled with despair and sadness. Lacey kisses him as passionately as she can. He tries to push her away but he finds himself kissing her back. He missed her so much. Lacey undoes the buttons on his shirt revealing his chest and well toned abs. Their lips never part as Danny lifts her up and takes her too his bed. He lays her down then climbs on top of her. She wraps her legs around him as he starts to kiss her on the neck. "Danny." She softly moans. He stops kissing her neck long enough to whisper in her ear. "I love you too." She turns her head toward him and for the first time in what seem like days , Danny is smiling again. She smiles back at him as she bites her lower lip and looks down toward their legs.

Danny pulls her into another kiss as she removes his shirt. He helps her remove hers as well as her skirt. Lacey helps him remove his pants. They climb under the covers of his bed and in the moonlight of the room make love. They lay there in each others arm. Lacey's head against Danny's chest. She is listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Danny is lightly rubbing her shoulder staring at the ceiling. "Well so much for giving you cookies." She said, jokingly. "That was an incredible cookie. Can I have another one?" He giggled. "Well." Lacey said coyly. Danny lifts Laceys face so he can kiss her. "I'm sorry." He tells her. "I just want you to be happy. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lacey stares into his eyes and sees light again. "Are you asking for forgiveness? Because I don't know." She says playfully. The look on his face turns serious. "Lacey, forgive me?" She reaches up and kisses him tenderly. "I'll always forgive you." She says quietly. They fall asleep.

The next morning is busy. Today is Christmas Eve and the Mastersons are expected to come over. Lacey is sitting downstairs enjoying a breakfast made by Danny. Karen comes down to see that he has made her breakfast also, "Well this IS a surprise!" She tells her son. Danny is all smiles. "Well, I think I've found my Christmas spirit. This "grinch's" heart grew two sizes last night." He looks over at Lacey and winks. Lacey can't help but put her head down and laugh. "His heart?" She whispers under snickering. Karen turns to her confused. Danny is grinning from ear to ear but the smile disappears when she turn back to him. Karen shoots Danny a strange look. "Nothing, mom." He tells her. Though he can't help but join in Lacey's snickering at the comment. "Well while you two enjoy breakfast and your inside joke. I have a party to get ready for. Danny. Jo and her parents will be here around noon. They are bringing Rico and Tyler." Karen gets a cup of coffee and head into another room. Danny sits next to Lacey. "Isn't your mom going to be worried that you didn't come home last night?" Lacey pulls out her cell phone and calls her mom. After a short conversation, she hangs up. "Nope." She reaches over a gives Danny a kiss.

The conversation changes the mood when Danny asks about telling Jo about their night together. "I want to tell Jo. But she is angry about my 'death'. What should I do?" Lacey didn't like talking about Jo. They were friends but things have changed between them. Last night gave Lacey a clear message about who Danny loves and wants to be with. "Danny, you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel. No more games with her feelings." Danny grew silent. He could always trust Lacey to give him straight answers and not sugar coat things. He sat picking at his food, thinking. "You're right! I think the time has come to tell her..everything." He reached over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for that." Lacey wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I need to get home. Plus I really don't need to be here when Jo arrives." Danny escorts her to the door. They share another kiss. Danny smiles and caresses her face. "I love you, Lacey." He says quietly as he opens the door. As she heads to her car, Lacey turns and blows Danny a kiss.

Across town at the Masterson house Jo is getting ready for the Desai party. Tess is down stairs making a fruitcake. Kyle Masterson is on the phone with the city councel. "No, I really don't feel this is the proper time for this type of disscussion. We can talk again after the holidays are over. Don't call me again." He tells the person on the other end of the line. He hangs up the phone thoughly annoyed. "What was that about, honey?" Tess asks him as he comes into the kitchen. Kyle waves a hand. "They are trying to get me to run in the next election for Mayor. And I'm not interested." Tess is pleasantly surprised. "Mayor! Kyle! This is great news!" She puts her arms around her husband and kisses him. "Tess, I really don't see any reason to get this excited. I'm not interested in being Mayor." "Dad's running for Mayor?" A young female voice asks behind them. Jo has come from her room ready for the trip to Danny's. "Mr. Masterson. I think you'd make a great Mayor."

A young mans voice said. Rico was standing next to Jo. "Guys, look. I'm not running. Can we just drop the subject please." Jo looks over at her dad. "Sure, whatever you say, Your Honor." She and Rico turn to each other, cracking up laughing. Tess can't help but join in. "Ok, you guys very funny." Replies Chief Masterson. There is a knock at the door. Jo goes to open the door. Outside is Tyler waving to her through the window. Rico turns away from him. "Hey." He says to her. "How are you doing?" Rico answers for her. "She's fine. I am too. Thanks for asking." Jo shakes her head. "Could you two call a truce for Christmas?" Tyler walks into the kitchen and see Tess. "Happy Holidays, Mrs. M." Tess smiles at him. "It's good to see you again, Tyler." He is carrying a small, square and glass pan. "What's that?" Tess motions to the baking dish. Tyler pulls off the aluminum foil from the top. Underneath is what looks like fudge. "My sister made this, not sure what it is." He jokes. "But I think it's fudge." Jo smiles. Rico fakes a smile at Tylers humor. Tylers presence clearly has Rico aggitated. "Can we just get going?" Rico questions anyone listening. "I don't see why not." Kyle answers him. Tess wraps the fruitcake in foil and hands it to Kyle. Rico gets his jacket and Jo's. Tyler opens the door for everyone and closes it before Rico can get out.

On the ride over, Jo is sitting in the back between Tyler and Rico. They are all silent and Cheif Masterson can tell how uncomfortable the kids seem. He turns on the radio for some holiday music, trying to lighten the mood. He starts singing with the music which get Tess to start singing with him. Jo looks at the guys who are both looking out opposite windows of the car. She starts belting out the tune, totally off key which results in the entire car erupting into laughter. When they arrive at the Desai house, they are greeted by Danny who helps them in with their baking dishes. He doesn't look at Jo. He keeps his distance from her most of the time they are there. Tyler and Rico spend their time shooting dirty looks from across the room at each other.

As the day moves on, Danny finally feels the time has arrived to talk to Jo, alone. He walks over to her. "Jo? Can I talk to you for a second. It's important." "We have nothing to talk about." She tells him quietly. "You obviously want me to trust you yet you disappear, fake your death. Just like your dad. I'm only here because of our parents that doesn't mean I have to socialize with you. Just leave me alone." Danny didn't want to leave her alone. She needed to hear what he had to say and he didn't like how she is shutting him out. "Jo, we really need to talk. I'm not going to just walk away from this." Jo could have killed him with a glance. "You already did, Danny. Excuse me, I think Rico is looking for me." She quickly turns and walk away. Danny lets out a long drawn out sigh. "Wow, you really pissed her off didn't you. I've never seen her act like that towards you. Ouch buddy." Tyler pats him on the back as he watches her sit next to Rico. "I thought you knew her better then anyone. Looks like you're going to have to really work to get back in her good graces. I could talk to her for you, if you like. I mean she might listen to me."

Danny appreciated the gesture from Tyler. "Thanks man. But I'm on my own with this. Are you going to do the right thing for Jo? You are the father of her baby." Tyler looked down. "I'm trying to do right by her but looks like I have some competion. " He motions toward Rico. "He doesn't like me being here. By the way he is acting, you'd think she was having HIS baby." Danny nodded in agreement. "So you want anything to drink or something to eat?" Rico asks Jo. She smiles. "No thanks, Rico. If I get hungry, I can get it myself." Rico smiles back and sees Danny talking to Tyler. "So...what do you think they are talking about?" Jo looks over at the two guys. "I could careless. I'm just here because of my mom and dad. I'm not here to see Danny. I really wish he would have stayed dead." Rico was shocked by her words. He has seen Jo angry and upset but not to this degree. He wonders if there is something else going on between them.


	3. Episode Three

Twisted Season 3 Episode 3 Last Tango in Green Grove

The holiday season is over. Danny has yet to talk to Jo about his time with Lacey. He spends his time at home with a tutor and writing in his journel. He is still reeling from the events of the last few months but he has also found new strength in his bond with Lacey. The biggest thought on his mind is the conversation he has to have with Jo about his feelings and what they mean for thier friendship. He understands why she is angry and to tell the truth Jo's maturity level isn't on the scale of his or Lacey's. Her prenancy complicates matters because of hormones and the fact the she has Rico and Tyler now fawning over her every move. Jo has become more and more distant to him because of eveything she went through while he was gone. Danny isn't sure he can repair their friendship however the truth may cause a split that will be the straw that breaks the camels back.

"Danny!" Tess said as she opens the door to the Masterson's house. She invites him inside. "Is Jo here?" Danny asks. Tess motions upstairs. "She's in her room with Rico." Danny tilts his head to oneside. "Rico? Has he moved in?" He can't help but laugh a little. Tess shakes her head. "No. He just comes by everyday to talk to her and see how she is. She is lucky to have him." Danny agrees. "He has been there through some really hard times. She needs someone she can count on." Tess pats Danny one the back. "She is lucky to have you too, Danny." A voice echoes in Danny's head that sounds like his father, Vikram. "Take care of your mother and Karen." He looks over at Tess confused. His contenance doesn't escape Tess's notice. "What's wrong?" He changes his focus to the stairs. "Nothing. Jo's upstairs?" He points up and hurridly clims the staircase. Tess can't help but wonder what is going through Danny's mind. When she realizes something is off with Danny's behavior.

The door to Jo's room is closed and he can hear her and Rico talking. "So, have you given and thought to baby names?" Rico asks her. Jo shrugs. "I always like the name Rose. My mom wanted to name my sister Katherine maybe if I have a girl I'll name her that." Rico smiling at her. "Hunter is a good name for a boy. 'Hunter Masterson' that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Jo laughs. "What if I wanted to use Tyler's last name? Then he'd be Hunter Lewis." Rico scratched his chin thinking. "Jo? How much are you letting Tyler be involved with the baby I mean he did just leave you on your own." Jo moved to the edge of the bed where Rico was sitting. "Rico, Tyler didn't abandon me. I stopped returning his calls. He was a mistake. A decision I made out of anger.." Rico cut her off. "At Danny for not returning your feelings?" "Yes." She said quietly.

In the hall, Danny can't help but evesdrop on their conversation. At least she is coming to terms with her desicion of sleeping with Tyler. Danny remains motionless as she continues to tell Rico about why she slept with Tyler. "I was in love with Danny and when he said that he couldn't feel the same way I was hurt, angry and thought that if I slept with Tyler maybe I could get him jealous or at least make him hurt as much as his words hurt me." Rico just sat and nodded. "Then I came home and you were waiting for me. You told me you loved me and I guess I was in shock. I wasn't expecting you to say that and then I saw how hurt you were and it was then that I realized how much of an idiot I was for going to Tyler. I had a good thing in front of me the whole time and I was a fool not to see you." Rico turned to look at her. He reached up and put his hand on her face. "Jo, I've never stopped loving you." He pulled her into a kiss and this time she kisses him back. Danny hears Rico's words and turns to leave.

He doesn't say anything as he heads out the front door. As he walks away from the house, he turns to look up at Jo's window and wonders if she is now ready for what he has to tell her. And does she still feel the same about him. He pulls out his cell phone and decides that he should call her. "Jo? It's Danny. We really need to talk. I know your still angry but what I have to say can't wait. Call me? Bye." He almost makes his way to the sidewalk when he hears someone calling his name. Tess is running after him. "Wait a minute, Danny." She jogs up to him and takes his arm. Danny looks down then up. "Something wrong, Mrs. Masterson?" Tess wets her lips out of nerves. "I think we need to talk. And you mom needs to hear this too." They get into Tess's car and she takes him home.

Karen is busy making dinner when Danny comes in with Tess. "Danny? What is Tess doing here?" Tess can't keep her mouth shut any longer. "Karen, there is something you need to know about Jo and Danny." Karen looks at her bewildered at the statement. "Jo and Danny? Tess you're making no sense." Tess motions to the other room. "Karen , I think you need to sit down. You too Danny." Karen folds her arm in front of her. "I think I'd like to stand." Danny however took a seat on the couch. Tess began pacing and rubbing her hands together. She turned and looked over at Karen. "Remember sixteen years ago when we were pregnant at the same time." Karen nodded, annoyed. "And. Go on." Tess looked over at Danny who was waiting patiently for her to continue. "Well, we went to the hospital and I went into labor. Funny because..." Karen took over the story. "And that triggered my labor. I know I was there Tess." Karen was loosing patience with her friend. "Kyle was working and couldn't come to the hospital. But Vikram was there for you. I remember that you had difficulty with your delivery and you needed surgery." Danny very slowly began to stand up. "Wait a minute! What are you saying?"

Tess took a deep breath. "Vikram was devestated because your child was still born. A boy." Tess started to cry. "He was so upset. I had twins. I gave him my son and I kept the girl." Karen started laughing. "Have you been in your secret stash again, Tess? Do you know how crazy you sound? Saying that I didn't give birth to Danny." Danny however didn't find the situation funny at all. He lost his balance and plopped back down on the couch. "Tess, " he spoke slowly. "I am Jo's twin brother?" Danny covered his mouth with his hand. "You're my mother? Not her?" He pointed over at Karen. He was physically shaken. Karen sat down next to him. "Of course I"m your mother." She tells him. "I don't know why Tess is telling you this..this..story." Tess became insistant. "I'm telling you this because it is paid off hospital staff to change the birth certificates." Karen looked up at her. "True? Honestly, Tess?" Then Danny spoke softly. "She is telling the truth." Karen shot Danny a look. "What do you mean? She is telling the truth?" Danny regained himself and slowly walked across the room. Tess pulled out her cell phone. Danny looked over at her. "You're making a call now?" Tess looked at her phone. "I'm calling Jo. She should be here for this. She needs to know the truth.

A few minutes have passed when Jo arrives at the Desai house. Rico walks her to the front door. He hugs her and heads home. She knocks on the door and Tess let's her in. Inside is silence was broken by her entering the conversation. "Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Jo was surveying the room. Her eyes met the other women then settled on Danny. "Jo, you need to sit down." Jo stood motionless. "Jo, honey. Sit down." Tess said to her gently. Jo was confused and worried but she walked into the living room and sat down. "Jo, remember when I told you and Lacey about what happened with my aunt?" "Yeah." She replied. "And remember when I told you that my Aunt Tara was going to destroy my family and ruin my life?" Jo responded slowly. "Yeah." Danny turned away from her. "While he was begging me to take that jump rope I was looking out the window at you and Lacey. My father was telling me that my Aunt was going to write about the families secret. He killed her to keep it quiet." Danny had tears in his eyes. "I thought he was telling me a story to further convince me that I was doing the right thing. Now I understand.." Jo shook her head in disbelief. "This is crazy." She stood up.

"Danny? You don't believe this? You can't. This is insane." Tess walked over to her and hugged her. " It's true. When you told me about being in love with him and I said that it was a complicated situation." Jo pushed her away. "And you didn't think to tell me? You let me make a fool of myself in front of the entire town, my school and then..." Jo was crying as she looked down at her stomach. "If I would have known the truth, then I wouldn't have been with Tyler and I wouldn't be pregnant with his baby." Tess tried to comfort her. She looked over at Danny. "This whole time...you said nothing about knowing..." She was now even more angry with Danny but this time he didn't back down from her. "Jo, that night in your room. The night I broke up with Lacey when I told her about killing my dad and I tried to talk to you but you laid into me about being just like him. I tried to tell you then. I tried to explain that I had a feeling about our connection but you wouldn't listen. Then when I told you about my feelings and that I had them for you and I wanted to talk to you at the library." Jo got into his face. "You're lying! That is what you do! You have told so many lies that you don't know what the truth is anymore. And now you want me to believe that we are twins? I was right you are just like your father." She spun on her heel and went towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tess called after her. "Out of this nuthouse!" Jo yelled back. Danny stood watching her leave.

Karen got up and walked over to Danny. "I think you should leave, Tess." Tempers were running high as Tess tried to explain more. "So..is Kyle Danny's real father then?" Karen asks her. Tess shook her head. "No. Vikram is." Karen walked over to Tess and slapped her. "I knew that you had an affair with him! And you swore to me that there was nothing between you and he was 'just your friend'." Tess rubbed her face. "It happened right before I got back together with Kyle. Like a couple of days. You two had a fight and weren't together. So we didn't have an affair. So I told you the truth." The door slowly opens and Jo staggers in. "Mom, something is wrong."


	4. Episode Four

Twisted Season 3 Episode 4 I'll Be There For You

Jo is slowing waking up. She is disoriented as she looks around the room. Sleeping in a chair next to her bed is Rico. He looks like he has been there all night. Jo doesn't remember coming to the hospital and wonders where her parents could be. The door to the room opens slowly as Tess walks in carrying a cup of coffee. She walks over to the bed when she sees that Jo is awake. "Jo? How are you feeling?" Tess hugs her daughter. Jo adjust in her bed. "What happened and how did I end up here?" Her stirring wakes Rico. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Rico is smiling from ear to ear at her. He reaches over and takes her hand in his. She looks away from him shyly. Tess looks over at Rico. "Why don't you go get yourself something to eat?" He nods and kisses Jo on the forehead. "I'll be right back." He opens the door and quietly closes it behind him. Tess turns her attention back to Jo. "Honey, there is something we need to talk about." Tess can't hide the worry in her voice. Jo can tell that something is wrong. "What is it?" Tesses eyes begin to show tears. Seeing her mother begin to cry started Jo crying. "Mom?" Tess had trouble speaking clearly.

The words coming out of her mouth were breaking her heart. "Jo, there was nothing the doctors could do. I'm so very sorry. They couldn't save the baby." She had her arms around Jo trying to give some solice to the young woman but Jo broke down. She wasn't happy about the pregnancy and now she miscarried and the only thing she could think about was why was she going through all this junk. "Does Tyler know?" Jo said wiping her eyes with the sheet. Tess stepped back for a second before answering. "Your father is on his way to tell him now. Tyler had to go back to Manhattan for school." "Does anyone else know?" Jo inquired of her mother. Tess shook her head. "Just your father and I. I called your dad the minute they told me." Just then there was a knock on the door and Rico poked his head in. "I'm back. Did I miss anything?" Jo started crying again. Rico couldn't get to her bed side fast enough. "Hey, it will be alright." He moved some hair out of her eyes and held her hand. She looked into his smiling face and spoke very softly. "Oh, Rico. I lost the baby." Rico's eyes filled with tears. He bent down and held her. Tess had walked over to the window and gave the two of them some space during this difficult time.

Across town Danny was upstairs in his room pacing like a caged animal. The recent revelation by Tess concerning his relationship with Jo was just another rope tugging at his sanity. He knew he had feelings for Jo that were deeper then a normal friendship, this was still a hard pill to swallow. He was her twin brother. Vikram was still his father but Tess was his mother not Karen. They had just tried to repair their relationship. This explained why Karen seemed so distant toward Danny when he was younger. When he returned from Juvie, Tess was so opened to him restarting his friendship with Jo. And when he returned from running Mrs. Masterson was so happy to see him. Maybe that was why he felt the need to speak to her when matters of the heart were concerned. He felt that mother connection with her. Then realization hits him. If Tess was his mother, then why didn't she say something then? And why did she let him, her son, go to Juvie? He needed answers to these questions.

Danny headed down the stairs when he over heard a phone conversation between Karen and Tess. "That is terrible news. How is Kyle taking it? I see. Yeah, Jo is asking for him. I'll let him know. Ok Tess." As Karen hangs up the phone she sees Danny standing on the stairs. "Tess called from the hospital. Jo would like you to come up there and see her." Danny nods. "Ok." He heads to the door then stops and turns to Karen. "I know what Tess said and regardless of the situation. You will always be my mom. I want you to know this changes nothing between us." Danny gives Karen a hug before leaving. Karen is happy to hear those words from him. She is still mad at Tess but this isn't the time for anger. Their families are bound by blood and friendship. Karen grabs her coat and keys. She may be mad at Tess but Jo could use the support.

In Manhattan, Tyler Lewis is running late to class. His film school teacher is a what Archie would call a "lateness Nazi." As he makes his way across campus, he sees Chief Masterson. The older man waves at him. "Chief Masterson sir, what brings you to this side of the Hudson." Kyle took a deep breath before breaking the news to Tyler. Tyler makes his way over to a bench and sits down. "I'm sorry Tyler. I wish more could have been done." Tyler looks up at the Chief. "Is Jo alright? How is she?" Kyle sits down and puts a hand on the younger mans back. "She'll be fine. Doctor says she needs rest. I can take you to the hospital of you want." Tyler shakes his head. "Let her rest. I'll go after class. Besides I don't think she would want to see me now." Tyler stands up and offers his hand to the Police Chief. As they shake hands, Kyle can see the tears in Tylers eyes. "Thanks Chief." Kyle watches Tyler disappear into a building and pulls out his cell phone. "Eddie, I'll be at the hospital if you need me. Thanks."

Danny makes his way to Jo's room and is greeted by Tess. Danny could tell be the look on her face that something was amiss. "How's Jo?" Tess wiped tears from her eyes. "Danny? I think you should talk to her." Danny stared at Tess for just a second and then walked past her and into the room. Rico was standing at her side. Jo looked up at Rico. "Could you give Danny and I a minute?" Rico squeezed her had and left without a word. He stopped for a second before leaving the room. "I'll be right outside of you need me." He told her. He shut the door leaving Danny standing there silent. Jo groans as she tries to sit up in bed. Danny comes over to her bedside and trys to help her. "I wanted you to know that I lost my baby." She started crying and Danny held her. "I just can't seem to get a break." Danny stroked her hair. "Shhhh. It's going to be ok. You not alone. I'm here." She held on to him tight. "Danny? I'm sorry for being angry. You're not like your dad." Danny smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about that now."

The room was quiet except for the sound of Jo weeping. Danny held her tighter as he did his best to comfort her. "Jo." He began quietly. "I know this is hard to believe but I will always be here as your friend even more so now that the truth has come out. I have you and you have me." Jo stared up at Danny and he kissed her forehead squeezing her. "Look on the bright side you gained a big brother who will always love you." Jo smiled. "And I don't have to feed or change you." Danny laughed. "Well...feed maybe." They both broke into laughter. There was a knock on the door and Rico slowly walked in. "Is it safe?" Both Danny and Jo motined for him to enter. Rico could see the smile on Jo's face and that made him smile too. Danny took a few steps toward the door. "I"ll be back there is something I need to take care of. Jo get some rest." She settled back into her bed. "Rico, thanks man." Rico knew that his presence meant alot to the both of them. "Anytime Danny." Danny turned and left. Tess was still outside in the waiting room. "Danny? About earlier." But Danny didn't stop to talk. Tess didn't follow him because she could tell by the look on his face that his mind was on something serious.

As he entered the elevator he pulled out his cell. "Lacey? Hi. It's Danny. We need to talk. It's about me and Jo. I know this is has been a hard subject for you but please hear me out. I'll see you soon. Can you meet me at the fort?" He hangs up and takes a deep breath.


	5. Episode Five

Twisted Season 3 Episode 5 Truth or Dare

Danny makes a stop before heading out to meet Lacey at the fort. He is in his room staring at his journal that is sitting on his bed. He bends down and starts flipping through the pages. Some things make him smile while other wipe the smile from his face. He comes to a desicion. He grabs several pages and in one motion tears them from the book. He tosses the book back on to the bed and heads out. Karen sees him come from the upstairs and tries to talk to him but Danny isn't in the mood for conversation. The only thing on his mind right now is talking with Lacey and starting thier relationship over again and how to deal with the news told to him be Tess.

At the Green Grove Police Headquarters, Officer Eddie Garrett is on the phone with the school about a break-in. Inside the school vandals have entered the gym and destroyed some equipment. Soccar balls have been slashed as well as some of the uniforms have been torn. Since the school has been closed for the holidays and isn't meant to reopen for another week no students should be coming to the school. Eddie takes the principle's statement and calls the Chief to inform him about what as happened and if he would meet him at the school.

Kyle Masterson is at the hospital with Jo when Eddies' call comes in. He kisses Jo on the forehead and goes to meet Officer Garrett. Tess watches him leave and decides that she needs to talk to Jo alone for a awhile. "Rico, would you mind getting me some coffee?" Rico, who has been sitting at Jo's bedside is more then willing to help in anyway he can. "Sure Mrs. Masterson. I'll be right back. Any special way?" Tess just smiles. "Just cream and sugar, thank you." Rico nods and leaves. Tess turns her attention back to Jo. "How are you doing, feeling any better?" Jo pulls the covers up closer to her chin. "I'm just tired I guess. Thinking about taking a nap." Tess strokes her cheek. "Jo, your father doesn't know that you and Danny are twins. I never told him and I just want things to stay the same between us. Your father and I are trying to work things out after the trouble with the Samantha issue. You understand right?" Jo crinkled her forehead before answering. "Wait a minute. Dad doesn't know that Danny and I are twins?"

Tess shakes her head. "No, I told your dad that Vikram and I was just friends and that we never slept together. We got together right before I got back together with your dad so when I got pregnant I just believed that the child was your fathers until I had you and the boy looked like Vikram." Jo rolled over and turned away from her mother. "Jo, you have to understand that I loved your father and I didn't want to loose him. That's why I had a problem telling him about my first baby. This was just easier and much more believable. I never wanted you to get hurt." Jo still didn't look at her. "Mom, I'm feelling sleepy. I'm going to rest, ok." Jo spoke very quietly but Tess could tell that Jo was upset with her. Tess didn't push the issue. She went over and pulled the shade on the window. "I won't tell dad. He doesn't need this headache and I don't need the stress." Jo said to her mother. "But mom, one of these days, your lies are going to catch up to you and where will you be then? And I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you." Jo's words stung like a bee. Tess knew she was right. Tess sat down next to Jo and took at her phone to call Danny but she hesitated for a second wondering if he even wanted to talk to her.

At the fort, Danny had a roaring fire going. One by one, he sat and watched the pages burn. Lacey arrived, confused at his actions. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he laid another sheet into the firepit. "Cleaning up a mess." He smiled at her. Lacey reached down and took a sheet before Danny could stop her. Lacey started to read.

**July** (the date was smudged)

"As I sit on my bunk staring at the wall all I can think about is getting back to Jo. I worry about her. Lacey is stronger than her but I don't know if she is strong enough to endure this. Jo is fraglile and I know my being here is hard on her. I've written letters to her and she doesn't answer me. I wrote to Lacey and she hasn't answered me either. Have they forgotten me already? I know I've hurt them but would they forgive me if they knew the truth that I didn't kill my aunt. I'm afraid that if I come forward with the truth that my dad will hurt Lacey or worse go after Jo."

Lacey stops reading, hurt at Danny's words. "You were more afraid that your dad would hurt Jo instead of me? Glad to know how you felt Danny." She turned to leave. Danny stood up and takes her arm. "Lacey you don't understand! I was worried about both of you. I knew that you would find a way to go on, you have always been stronger." Lacey had tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Still, you didn't think that maybe I wasn't as strong. That maybe I was hurting more. I told you at Prom how much you being gone was the hardest thing I've ever gone through and here it is in black and white that you were more worried about Jo. How am I supposed to feel?" Danny could here the anger in Lacey's voice. "Lacey, listen. There is something I need to tell you." He takes the page from Lacey and drops it in the fire. Lacey glares at him. "And now you're burning the evidence so that no one will know that you are a liar when you say you loved me. Why do I keep letting you mess with my emotions, Danny? And you do I care about you so much?"

Danny looked Lacey in the eyes, he spoke gently to her. "Lacey, you were right about there being something between me and Jo." Lacey throws her hands up, disgusted. "Here we go again, Danny. I'm getting ready tired of you making everything about Jo. Jo this and Jo that. You need to figure out who you want to be with, it's either me or Jo. You can't have it both ways." Danny cut off her rantng. "Jo and I are twins! My dad and Jo's mom knew this whole time and kept it from everyone. My mom and Tess were pregnant at the same time. My mom lost her baby and Tess gave me to Vikram because they were friends and he was upset. He paid for the birth certificates to be changed so that Karen was listed as my mother. Tess told me and Jo the truth. Kyle doesn't even know. And my "mother", Danny air quotes the word,"is so angry right now she can't see straight." Lacey, still angry, has trouble speaking. "Twins? You and Jo? I have to admit I never would have seen that coming but that makes sense to why you've been so concerned with her. So I take it that noone else knows?" Danny releases his grip on Lacey's arm. "Nope. This is the reason that my Aunt Tara died. I can only guess that she threatened my dad to expose the truth and he killed her." Lacey calmed down and took in the news. "So, you knew this whole time?" Danny walked around the firepit and dropped in the final sheet from his journal. "Nope, I didn't know but I had a feeling something was wrong. This is going to sound crazy but while I was in my comma, I saw my dad, Charlie and Regina. He told me to take care of my sister, mother and Karen."

The fire crackled as Lacey and Danny both sat down. Danny stared into the flames. "I didn't know what that meant until Tess started talking. God, Tess is my real mother." He looked up before looking over at Lacey. "So much for having a normal life." He said with a giggle. Lacey wasn't laughing. She was still trying to figure out if she was still angry with Danny but after some thought she realized that she wasn't angry just really frustrated and confused. She looked up from the fire at Danny. "So does this mean that you're going to be an uncle to Jo and Tyler's baby?" She was smiling. The smile on Danny's face faded at the question. "That is something else I need to talk to you about." Lacey jokes. "What are you going to tell me now? That Tyler isn't the father and that you are?" Danny laughed a little though the conversation felt awkward. "No, Lacey.." He paused. "Jo miscarried her baby." He turned from her, his eyes were glassing over. Lacey couldn't believe her ears. "Oh Danny." She got up and put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." He reached up and put his hands on her arms. She came around to the front of him. She could see the tears streaming down his face. He stood up and she took him in her arms.

They stood there as the fire continued to burn. The only sound was of Danny weeping as Lacey held him. She couldn't remember the last time he cried like this and he held her tighter. He stepped back his face was wet from tears. Lacey reached up and wiped some of them from his face with her thumb. Danny reached up and took her face with his hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her. "Thank you." Was all he said. They stood by the fire and watched the flames die down. Danny scattered some of the hot embers then buried them in dirt to smother the hot coals. When they were sure that the pit was completely out, Danny took Lacey to see Jo. "We'll get through this the three of us." Danny took her hand in his and kissed the back.

Kyle and Eddie looked around the school for evidence of the vandels and saw that they had sprayed some of the lockers with paint. As they walked the halls, Kyles phone goes off. "Yeah. For the last time, I really don't want to run for Mayor." He hangs up the phone and catches the look on Eddies face. "You have something to say, Garrett?" Eddie reaches up and scratches his chin. " You know, Chief, you wouldn't make a bad Mayor and after what former Mayor Rollins did with the Desai cases. The town could use a change." Kyle shook his head. "Not you too." Eddie snickered. "I'm just saying, Chief." He smiled at Masterson. "Let's continue with the investigation and not focus on my nonexistant political career."

As they rounded the corner near the priciple's office they get a glimpse of a figure heading to the auditorium. Eddie being a faster runner then Kyle, chases the suspect out the door and on to the soccar field. The young man is tackled face first onto the ground. Officer Garrett helps him to his feet. The suspect is Cole Farrell. "What's the big deal, Officer? I was getting my geometry book." Cole said to Eddie. "If that was all you were doing then why did you run?" Cole lifted up his book bag. Eddie released his grip on the student as Cole reached into the bag and pulled out his book. "This is why." On the outside of the book was written, "You think this is the end. You're wrong, this is just the beginning."

Eddie clicked on his radio, "Chief, I think you need to come out here. And see this." There was static on the other end. Then he got a reply. "Eddie, I need you to bring the suspect to Tang's office. We got bigger problems." Eddie looked at Cole who looked back at him confused. The two headed inside and to Tang's office. Inside the office has been ransacked. The filing cabinet has been emptied and the student files scattered across the floor. Masterson took Coles statement and his book into evidence. "Looks like there is more to this story then some soccer equipment."

Outside in the hallway stands a couple of people wearing Danny mask. The taller guy slaps the other on the arm and motions to one row of lockers and pulls out a spray can. In large letters writes: "Your day is coming too...BITCH!."


	6. Episode Six

Twisted Season 3 Episode 6 Light into Darkness

As a precaution, the school has enlisted the help of the Police to protect the school's property. The Green Grove Police department has officers patrolling the grounds at night and there are no students allowed in the building after five o'clock and the school is closed on weekends. With the recent threats to certain students, Cole Farrell's parents have kept him home but still allow him to attend soccer practice. Lacey Porter, the other student involved, still attends classes, not going to be pushed around by some cowards that feels the need to hide in the shadows. Jo Masterson has yet to return to school because of her medical issues but faithful Rico has been making sure she has all her assignments so she can keep up her G.P.A. This is going to be a hard senior year. Even though he is using a private tutor, Danny Desai kept his promise and replaced all the destroyed and broken equipment so that the team could start their practices on time. The coach, impressed with Danny's skill makes Desai the teams Captain. And Danny waste no time teaching the other players some of his moves. Looks like Green Grove is going to go all the way again this year and win another State Championship. Since Danny's tutor is affiliated with the district, he can still play on the team. Danny, however, would rather go back so he can be closer to Lacey.

Even though the vandalism seems to be going away, things are still happening between classes. A wave of pranks terrorize the students of Green Grove High. Some of them include: lockers that have been glued shut, lights going out in some of the classes causing blackouts, worms in the spaghetti at lunch. Principle Tang isn't sure how to deal with these and other issues and calls Kyle Masterson. "Chief? What am I going to do about these pranks? They are disruptive to the student body and the Board wants this to go away." The other end of the phone, Masterson sits on the edge of his desk and scratches his head, thinking. "I'll send an officer, maybe their presents will make the pranksters thing before acting again." the Principle is very grateful to Kyle but he still isn't reassured. Kyle sees Eddie sitting at his desk and then gets an idea. There is a new officer named Robert Myers, he has just arrived in Green Grove and has a very youthful appearance to him. "Eddie? Have you seen Officers Myers?" Just then he sees him come down the stairs. "Robert, can you come into my office please?" The young officer, though confused walks into Masterson's office.

"Yeah, what's up, Chief?" Robert says. Kyle smiles at the younger man. "I have a favor I need of you? I need you to go back to high school." Robert looks back at the door then to Masterson. "I'm not following you." Robert sits in a nearby chair. Kyle walks around his desk and sits down. "You know about the steam of vandalism at the high school?" The officer shakes his head in acknowledgement. "I need you to go undercover at the school and see if you can find out who is behind it all. I'll contact the principle and straighten out the details. Are you up for it?" Robert stood up. "Sounds like fun. When do we start?" Kyle picks up the phone. "Tomorrow. I really appreciate this Robert." Before Kyle begins dialing, "Anytime Chief and everyone calls me Bobbie." The officer informs the Chief. Kyle nodded and calls Tang.

The next morning Eddie drives Bobbie across the street of the school. Myers cover is that he has been truant from class and Eddie is returning him to the school. Since the new school year has only been underway a week, the cover seems legit. Officer Myers exits the patrol car with an attitude and wearing shades and a leather jacket a pack of cigarettes obviously in the front pocket of the coat. He yells something to Officer Garett as the car pulls away. "Screw you, pig!" Inside the car, Eddie watches from the rearview mirror, trying hard not to laugh. Inside all eyes are on the new kid. Tang walks over and calls him into his office. Bobbie looks around at all the other kids, smiles at some of the girls when one girl catches his eye. She smiles back. He glares at some of the guys as he walks with Tang to the Principles office. Tang shuts the door and offers him a seat. "Mr. Myers?" He waits until the bell sounds and knows when there are no students in the halls that can over hear their conversation. "I take it that you're here because of the recent wave of vandalism and pranks?" Tang leans in close. Myers nodded. "Just treat me like any other student. I don't need the attention." Tang looks at his clothes. "I think you have that part covered. By the way, there is no smoking on school grounds." Bobbie looks over at his pocket and laughs. "They are herbal, part of the cover. I need to get in with the bad crowd here." Tang locks up his file. "Looks like you're late for class. We'll talk more again later. "Bobbie gets up and leaves, Tang still isn't sure this will work.

As he walks down the hallway he notices the trophy case has been smashed and some of the trophies are missing. The newest ones from Regionals and State Championships from a couple years ago. He looks around and doesn't see anyone. He begins to inspect the crime scene when he is spotted by a teacher. Myers takes off running. "Hey!" The teacher calls after him. "Get Back Here!" Myers goes around a corner and into an empty classroom. He watches the door to see if the teacher follows him. Looks like the coast is clear. He looks around the room. No one is in sight. He takes out his cell. "Chief, it's Myers." He speak softly, keeping an eye on the door. "There has been another incident here. Someone has taken some of the trophies out of the case in front of the Athletic Department. I was checking it out when I got spotted by a teacher. I'll let you know if I find anything else." Kyle listens intently. "Nice work, Myers. Try to stay out of trouble." Bobbie hangs up and takes off his jacket and sunglasses. He puts them into his backpack and messes up his hair a little to change his appearance in case he sees that teacher again. He looks around as the bell rings for classes to end. Students flood the hall, as some head to class and others to their lockers. Myers sees the girl that smiled at him earlier. He waves trying to get her attention but she is too busy talking to someone to notice.

"So Jo still isn't back yet?" Lacey asks Rico. They start walking to Rico's locker. "She's just taking it easy. The doctor says she should be able to return in about a week." Lacey notices the picture on the locker door. "That's a cute picture of the two of you." Rico blushes a little. "Taken in happier times." He replies. "So is Jo staying with Tyler?" Rico's expression changes at the sound of that name. "Tyler has left the picture. Since there is no more reason for them to be in each other's lives, they have agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if they just got on with their lives." Lacey nodded. "So...that's it then. He isn't going to be there for moral support to help her through this? And here I thought Tyler was a nice guy." Rico shrugged. "I guess film school was more important than making sure Jo was alright." Their conversation was interrupted by someone tapping on Lacey's shoulder. "Um..Excuse me..Don't mean to interrupt but I'm new here and I'm kind of lost. Can one of you guys help me out?" Lacey turned around to see who had tapped her shoulder. Standing in front of her was a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer smile. Their eyes locked for a second. Rico spoke up. "What class are you looking for, new guy?" Myers' looked past Lacey to answer him. "Geometry?" Lacey stopped staring at him and took his schedule. "I'll take you, that's my next class." She hands him back the paper. She turns to Rico. "Tell Jo to get better soon." Rico smiles. "Tell Danny I said 'HELLO'." She waves as she walks away with Myers following her. Rico watches and he doesn't like the new guy.

"So, who's Danny?" He asks his escort. Lacey wasted no time with introductions as Desai is coming down the hall heading to the field. He gives her a hug. "Lacey!" She turns to Myers. "Danny this is a new student and he got lost so I'm showing him to his next class." Danny holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Danny, Lacey's boyfriend." The officer looks the kid up and down before shaking his hand. "I'm Bobbie, I just started today." His eyes never left looking at Danny as he shook his hand. Danny also kept his eyes on Myers. Something about the guy sent a bad feeling up Danny's spine. As they finished the handshake, Danny changed his attention back to Lacey. "I'll see you after practice." She smiled coyly at him. He kissed her cheek and headed out the door to the field. Myers watched him leave. He looked over to Lacey who was checking out Desai's walkaway. "Boyfriend? This a serious thing or can anyone step to the plate?" Lacey took a step away from him. "Excuse me?" She said, a little insulted. "I'm not that kind of girl." Even though he was an officer, he was under cover and still had to maintain as being a teenager. He wasn't serious with the comment but he had read Danny's file and new that trouble had a way of finding the kid. So if that meant getting close to the girlfriend, he would try it. "Look, I'm kidding. You two are cute." Lacey wasn't buying his apology. After what has happened with Charlie McBride, she was a once bitten twice shy kind of mindset. The bell rang and they headed into class. Outside on the soccer field the team was warming up. Danny can't shake the feeling about the new kid. Maybe now was the time to drop the tutor.


	7. Episode Seven

Twisted Season Three Episode Seven The Sinners Come Out IntoThe Night

Karen is still mad for what Tess told Danny and Jo. She still doesn't believe that her son and Jo are twins. And the more she thinks about it, the angrier she becomes. Danny has been scarce around the house lately ever since being made Captain of the soccer team. Plus, he has been spending more time with Lacey. Ever since her boss got busted in the Marna Inc scandel she has been without a job. Not that she needs one since Danny inherited ten million dollars. She has been lonely because she no longer has a man in her life. As time goes on, she is not having a son in her life either. She sits on the couch and sips her daily glass of red wine when the phone rings. "Hello?" She answers. "Karen? It's Tess. Can I speak to Danny?" Karen doesn't even answer, she just hangs up the phone. There is a knock on her door. She looks over and waits before going over and opening the door. Outside Tess is standing silently, still holding her phone. When Karen opens the door and sees Tess she tries to close it, but Tess grabs the door and hold it open. "Come on ,Karen. I really need to speak with Danny." Tess pleads with her. The look Karen gives to Tess could kill instantly. "He isn't here. Go Home, Tess!" Karen barks at her.

Tess knows that Danny is there. She had just gotten off the phone with Lacey before calling Karen. She knows he is getting ready to take Lacey out on a date. "Karen, I know Danny is here. Please." Danny comes down the stairs behind Karen. "What's going on, mother?" Tess sees him and smiles. "Danny!" He looks over and smiles back. Karen turns to address her son. "She was just leaving. You need to finish getting ready." She then turns to Tess. "I think everything has been said that needed to be said. No goodbye. Tess." Danny didn't like his mother's tone with her friend. "Mom, I think I can handle this." He tries to reassure her. He takes the door from her and motions for Tess to enter. "We can talk in here." He points to the kitchen. Tess nods, gratefully. "Thank you, Danny." She walks away. Danny looks over at Karen. "Can we just move on from this?" Karen can't look him in the face. "I am so tired of all this nonsense with her." Karen crosses her arms as ahe spoke. Danny puts a hand on her shoulder. "You will always be my mother. You raised me and tried to keep me from going to Juvie. And besides I asked Tess over." Karen was surprised at the statement. "Why?" Danny turned back to the kitchen and took a step before answering her. "I need answers and she is the only one to give them to me." Karen walked over and hugs him. "I'll be right here if you need anything." Danny nodded. "Ok." He went into the kitchen.

Tess was pacing back and forth she was nervous and tense. Danny's call came out of thin air. But his request was obvious she knew why he called. She only wished she had the answers to this mess. She heard his footsteps on the kitchen floor. "Danny." She said as she took a seat. Danny sat next her. "Tess, I need you to tell me the truth." Tess smiled nervously. "I'll try." Danny's face was stern as he started to question her. "When they were trying to determine my fate of going to Juvie, you did everything you could to protect Jo. I get that. but you did nothing for me. I'm your son. Why didn't you say something for me, on my behalf?" Tess would like to not answer his questions but she was locked in his gaze. "I couldn't. Vikram asked me not too." Danny pounded his fist on the countertop. Tess jumped. "My dad! Makes sense, if the truth came out then he could manipulate me like he did." Danny turned away from her. "So. Everytime you came over to see Karen?" Tess cut him off. "I wanted you in Jo's life. I wanted to be in your life. To be there for you. But when this happened I didn't know what to do? Your father thought this was for the best."

Danny bit his lower lip. "You were confused?" In his tone, Tess could tell he was angry and hurt. "I went to Juvie for five years for killing my aunt and you know this whole time that it was a lie and Vikram, my father was the real murderer." He turned to look at her. "Were you part of his plan to frame me for Regina's murder too. Should I call Chief Masterson?" Tess stood up. She didn't like Danny's accusations. "I didn't know about his plans with Regina that was all his doing. We never spoke after his accident, I just had a phone number on how to contact him in an extreme emergency like the night you ran away. I called him then." Danny jumped up from his chair. "You called him? My dad. Vikram." He smacked his chair knocking it over. Tess took a few steps back and Karen came in from the other room from the sound. Danny kept his back to her. He glanced down and then looked up. "I got to get going. I have to pick up Lacey." He walks past Tess and didn't ever tell Karen goodbye. Karen looked at Tess. "I hope you're happy. I've never seen him so angry. Good thing he's seeing Lacey. She'll calm him down. But you should go and Tess." She headed to open the door. "I think that you should never bring this up again. Or I think Kyle and I will have a little chat." Tess stopped in front of Mrs. Desai. "Karen...you can't tell Kyle." Karen looked at her defiantly. "Watch me! And you know I don't make threat I don't keep." She opened the door and Tess left. The air was cool since night has fallen.

Danny was late for his date and when he pulled up to Lacey's she was sitting on the step obviously annoyed. He gets out of his Porsche quickly. He can see the look on Lacey's face and knows she is upset with him. He slowly opens the gate as she gets up and walks over to him. "So.. you're late. What's up?" She inquires of him. He exhales before talking to her. "I had something to take care and time got away. Let's go. I got us reservations." He takes her hand into his. And gives the back a kiss. She smiles at him shyly. "Oh no you don't.." She gives a gentle tug to pull him to her and she kisses him. She can feel his emotions in his kiss and takes a step back. "Are you alright? Danny I can tell something is bothering you." He tries not looking her in the eyes but she doesn't stop staring at him. He can tell her concern by the tone of her voice. He just wants to have a nice night. Lacey always wants to know what is going on with him. If he doesn't tell her, things usually lead to a fight. So Danny tries to change the subject. "It's nothing , really. Why don't you tell me about your new friend, Bobbie." Lacey wasn't sure what to make of the question. "My new friend? Danny i just met the guy. He isn't a friend." Danny takes her hand and leds her to the car. "Ok. I was just curious." He opens the passenger side door for her. Lacey gets in and Danny shuts the door then climbs in the drivers side. They head to the restuarant.

Meanwhile, Officer Myers is still investigating the wave of pranks and vandalism at the school. He has been staying at a hotel while looking for a more perminant place to live. He's been keeping notes about the kids at the school and is staring at his notes about Lacey Porter. He can't take his eyes off her picture. Even though he knows she is much younger then he is, she still has something about her. Next to him is a file on her boyfriend Danny Desai. He doesn't understand what she sees in the young man but he desides that maybe if he is to find out about the soccar equipment getting ruined then maybe he should join the team. Driven by the fact he didn't eat for most of the day, Myers heads out.

This time Danny didn't buy out the whole place. He just got them a table in a corner of the restaurant so that they could have some privacy. Everything is going well when Danny brings up Bobbie. "Do you think this Bobbie kid will be another Charlie?" Hinting that this guy is bad news. Lacey giggles. "Definately, maybe you should keep your eye on him, Danny." Lacey thinks Danny being jealous is the cutest thing. "You never know he might try to bust-a-move on me" She tries to make the subject into a joke. But Desai isn't laughing. He just stares down at his plate "I just want you to be careful." Danny tells her quietly. "I have a feeling for these things. Plus, I don't like guys hitting on my girlfriend." Lacey almost chokes as she takes a drink from her water. "Jealous much, Danny?" Their conversation is interupted by the waiter arriving with their food. The rest of their dinner they barely speak. Lacey will look up from her plate to see what Danny is doing. But Danny never looks up at her. He continues to eat. The silence is awkward.

At Johnny Cakes, Myers sits in a back booth when he is approached by Officer Garrett, who is there having dinner. Eddie is dressed as a civilian just enjoying a night off. Bobbie motions for him to sit down. "So, the Chief wanted me to ask you how things are going. Any leads?" Bobbie takes a sip of his drink. "Nothing new to report. Who ever is doing this is keeping a low profile." Eddie looks around. "Alright I'll tell the Chief, get some sleep." Garrett gets up from the booth and heads for the door when someone else is coming in. He sidesteps the younger man and watches him take a seat. The guy is acting strangely and nervous. Eddie rethinks about leaving and heads over to the counter and orders a milkshake. Myers, notices Eddie's change of heart watches the other officer. Eddie motions in the new arrivals direction. They wait and he is joined by another young man. Both sit with their backs to the door. Eddie recognizes one of the patrons as Scott Ogden. Myers, gets up and heads to his booth.

The ride home for Lacey and Danny was still silent. Lacey can't keep quiet anymore. "What? You've been quiet all night. Did I do something?" Danny is lost in though and driving to answer her. "Come on, Danny. Talk to me." They arrive at Lacey's house. Danny gets out of the car and opens her door. She climbs out and steps onto the curb. Danny shuts the door. And turns to her. He doesn't say anything as he puts his cups his hand on her face. He just stares at her and then he reaches up and kisses her. "I don't want to lose you because I'm being an ass." He tells her softly as he pulls her to him and kisses her again. Lacey holds him close. Then whispers in his ear, "You won't." She looks deeply into his eyes. "I love you." Danny leans in and kisses her again. "I love you, too." They separate so she can go into her house. Lacey turns and waves at Danny as he gets back into the car. He smiles and drives away.

Back at Johnny Cakes, Myers and Ogden strile up a conversation. "So..I haven't seen you guys around before. You go to Green Grove High?" Ogden shakes his head. "Used to, We got expelled because of something. Something really stupid." Myers sat and listen to Scott intensely. Bobbie thought that he'd mention the pranks and see how this guy would react. "Did you hear about the pranks happening at the school? They even broke into the trophy case." Scott's expression changed to serious. "The trophy case? Well did they take anything?" Myers just shrugged. "I don't know. The police aren't saying much." Scott looks over at the guy sitting next to him. Archie Yeats didn't like the fact that Scott was blabing to this new guy. "I hope they didn't take the trophy that we worked so hard t get. Foe all we know, Danny Depsycho took it because he was all butthurt about not being included for getting it." Myers shook his head. 'That's this years team Captain, isn't it?" Archie agreed. "I can't believe he's the Captain. What did he do threaten to kill the coach if he didn't get the team." Scott and Archie laughed at the joke. But Bobbie wasn't finding any humor in their words. "So..this Danny Desai has a grudge against the soccar team?"

Both Scott and Archie shook their heads in agreement. Myers looked down at his watch. "Well, it's been nice getting to know you. I am still in Green Grove High and have a history test first thing. See you guys around." They fist bumped each other. Archie spoke as Myers walked away. "Hey! I'd stay away from Danny if I was you. Nothing good ever comes from being near that guy." Bobbie replys. "I'll do that." He leaves and Garrett follows a few minutes later and catches up to him. "What are you thinking. You don't believe that Desai is part of this? He just replaced all the teams equipment. Besides, I know Danny. He wouldn't steal from the school. Especially after everything he's been through." Myers stood staring at the two guys through the window. "Why do you think they were pointing at the Desai kid?" Eddie looked over at them. "That's what we should find out."


	8. Episode Eight

Twisted Season 3 Episode 8 Countdown to Doomsday

Officer Myers joins the soccer team in order to find out if Danny is behind the recent string of vandelism concerning the team. Danny welcomes the new member and notices that someone else has taken an interest in the new participant. Lacey has been a regular at the teams practices. She sits at the top of the bleachers where she has a great view of the field and the soccer captain. Nothing is out of the ordinary during the practice except for two figures standing against the fence. The taller person can't take his eyes off the bleachers. His eyes are full of anger and hurt. His friend is too nervous. He doesn't want to be seen there. He smacks the guy on the arm. "Come on, we can't be seen here." But his buddy isn't moving. He is standing as if he is stuck to the ground. Scott Ogden looks around to see if their presense has attracted any unwanted attention. So far they have been lucky, no one thinks anything is amiss. Archie can't take his eyes off of Lacey. She played him in front of the entire team plus she called him out about Cole during the team party at Johnny Cakes. He lost everything because of her. Little did he realize that Scott was also part of them getting expelled from school. Scott got off and threw Archie under the bus behind his back. Scott has often wondered what would happen if Archie knew the truth of his stooling on him.

An hour has passed and Archie finally turns away from the game and heads to his car. Scott follows like a lost puppy. He can't hide his fear. Even though, it is his guilt that he is having an issue with. Archie takes notice, "What's your problem?" Scott looks around. "Nothing man, I'm just not comfortable here. That's all. We shouldn't even be here." Archie can't believe Scotts behavior and waves him off. "Scott, you know the plan. We nail Desai and this whole school will realize that he isn't the innocent boy they think he is." Scott can't help with his sarcasm. "Lacey won't take you back." Archie turned to Scott. The look on his face made Scott fear for his life. "I will get Lacey back and that bitch is going to pay for me losing my scholorships. You can count on it." Scott stood silently and just knodded. He knew what Archie had planned for Lacey and to be honest, he really didn't want any part in it. "Archie, can we just take care of Desai and leave Lacey alone?" Archie looked at Scott disgusted. "Scott, you need to grow a pair." Archie went back to getting into his car. Scott took another look at the field. The practice was ending and he could see Lacey holding Danny's hand. He wouldn't mention it to Archie. They already had ninety-nine problems and Archies' temper was the biggest one. Scott knew first hand how Arch could get when he was really upset. And seeing those two would be enough to set him off.

"How is the new guy working out, Danny?" Lacey inquired of her boyfriend. Danny looked over at her as they headed to the locker room. "He's not bad. You worried about him, Lace?" He asked her. Lacey stopped walking and turned to look him in the face. "Danny? I'm just making conversation. Honestly I don't understand you sometimes. A guy smiles at me and you get all jealous." Danny stops walking and takes a step back. "You think I'm jealous? This from the person who got upset when I was worried about Jo. Who called me paranoid. And now you think I'm jealous over this new guy? I think you're the authority on being jealous, Lace." Danny started walking again. Lacey quick walked up next to him and took his arm. "So...you're saying before we found out about your connection with Jo, that I was jealous over your two?" Danny shook his head in agreement. Lacey kept on. "You don't think you're acting a little bit over me just being nice to the new guy." Danny shook his head . "No, I don't. The last time you were 'nice' to the new guy, he turned out to be a nut case that almost got me and Jo killed. Not to mention the fact that he turned out to be Jo's..." Danny stops for a second when he realizes that Charlie was also his brother. "...and my half brother." He corrected himself. "I have trust issues since Charlie McBride. And this guy..." Danny looked over his shoulder to see if Bobbie was still there.

Myers was watching Danny intently. He saw Danny staring back at him and waved at him. The more he interacted with Desai, the more he realized that this kid isn't the person behind the vandelism. This guy was just trying to get his life back. He turned his attention past the young couple to Officer Garrett that was standing over by the gate, trying to get his attention. Danny and Lacey had went back to ignoring him so the coast was clear for him to interact with Eddie. "I'm not suppose to check in with the chief for anothr coulple of days, what's up?" Eddie looks over to the entrance to the locker room. "Tang wants us to do a locker search for the missing reginals trophy. He got an anonymous tip that the thing is somewhere on the premises." Myers looked around. "So did this informant drop a name on who we should be looking at?"

Inside the locker room the team has gathered around Chief Masterson, who is holding a gym bag. Danny can't help but look confused as the team all turn their attention to him as he comes toward the Police Chief. "I'm sorry, Danny. But I'm going to have to arrest you." Danny looked down at the bag. Sticking out was the missing trophy. Lacey was outside and could hear the commotion. She burst into the room. Several of the players scattered at the sight of a girl in their midst. "Danny?" There was a shocked look on her face. "Chief, there has to be some misteak. Danny wouldn't do this." The room was quiet except for the sound of handcuffs clicking around Danny's wrist. Kyle began reading Danny his rights as they left the locker room. Lacey followed. "I'll call your mom!" Danny thanked her as Kyle helped him into his patrol car. Eddie approached Lacey and offered her a ride home. But she respectfully declined since she had driven her and Danny to school that day. From a distance, Bobbie watched Lacey.

Inside the car, Kyle removed Danny's cuffs. "So you think this is going to work?" Desai looked out the rearview mirror and could see Archie's car. "Definiately!" He smiled. "They are watching us. Lets get going." As the car pulled away, Archie and Scott started laughing. "Part one is finished now for part two." Archie was very proud of himself. Scott not so much.


	9. Episode Nine

Twisted Season Three Episode Nine The Road Less Traveled By

Karen Desai was like a hurricane coming into the Police station. She walked hurriedly into Chief Masterson's office. Angryily she addresses him. "Kyle! How could you arrest Danny! He had nothing to do with the vandalism at the school. You know he is innocent!" Kyle looks up from his desk with a smile. She has failed to notice Danny sitting there with him. They are playing cards. "Hello, mother! Glad of you to join us!" Danny smiles up at her. She looks down at him then back up at Kyle. "I don't understand what is going on here?" Kyle stands up and walks over to her, closes the blinds and shut the door before offering her a seat. Karen sits down next to Danny. "I got a call from Lacey. She said that you got arrested for theft of a trophy from the school?" Danny nods. "Yes. I did."

Karen looks up at Kyle who is now sitting on the edge of his desk. "Karen. We think we know who has been destroying the equipment at the school plus breaking into the trophy case." Danny is busy putting the cards away. "I saw Archie and Scott watching practice today. I think they are behind what is happening at the school." Karen sighed. "So by arresting you..." Kyle takes over the explaination. "By seeing Danny get arrested for the crime we are hoping that those boys will make whatever move they are planning. We think that they planted the trophy in Danny's bag while he was at practice." Danny reached over at put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Everything is fine. I'm not really under arrest." Kyle got up and walked up to the door. "You can take Danny home now if you want. I can't have him beating me again." Danny smiled. "Did you know that Kyle is a bad poker player?" Karen giggled. "Hey!" Kyle started to correct him. "I just let you think I was bad because you still a kid." Danny shook his head. "Sure Chief."

They left his office and headed home. Danny pulled out his cell to call Lacey and tell her about the arrest being a ruse. The phone rang. "This is Lacey. Leave a message and I'll call you back when I can." He never got her voicemail. He stared at his phone for a while before putting it back in his pocket. Karen looked over at him for a second. "Is everything alright, honey?" Danny looked out the window. "She isn't answering her phone." Karen turned back to looking at the street. "I could drop you off at Lacey's if you want me too." Danny sat up in his seat. "That 's a good idea. Thanks Mom." Danny tried to call again. But there was still no answer. "Where could Lace be." Danny thought to himself.

Lacey was still at the school and was getting something out of her locker when she was approached by Bobby Myers, the officer sent undercover to find the vandels in the school. "Hey! Kind of sucks that Desai got arrested. Just when you think you know a person, huh?" He leaned against the other locker to talk to her. "I'm sure the Chief made a mistake." Lacey assured him. She closed her locker. Myers stepped in front of her as she tried to walk away. "If you need someone to drive you home, my car is parked right outside?" He asked her. She was gracious in her answer. "I'm good. Thanks." She walked past him. He followed behind her. Her steps quickened as she tried to lose his presence but Myers was persistant in walking with her. She finally stops annoyed. "Look! I think you're nice and everything but Danny is my boyfriend and I am not interested." Bobby was getting ready to say something when he is hit from behind. Lacey screams as a black bag is put over her head and she is carried out of the school. Myers slowly gets to his feet, looks around and takes off for his car. Lacey is gone.

Outside in the parking lot he see two guys put what looks like someone into the back seat of their car. He could make out muffled screams. "Hey! You! Stop!" The two guys scramble to get into the car. Myers is running toward them. But is too late at the car peels out of the parking lot. He heads back to his car and pulls out his radio. "This is Officer Myers, I am at the Green Grove High School requesting immediate backup. Two guys just grabbed Lacey Porter and but into a Ford Falcon. License plate Alfa Tango Oscar 357. I am in pursuit." He takes off to catch up to the car.

Eddie Garrett is listening to the radio and hears the call come in. " Myers, this is Garrett. I am on my way to render assistance which way are the suspects heading, over?" There is static on the radio, "Officer Myers! This is Eddie. Which way are they heading, over?" Still static comes over the radio. Turns out that Eddie isn't the only cop that is listening. "All units, this is Chief Masterson. I need all units to assist Officer Myers in the apprehension and recovery of Lacey Porter. I repeat all units assist Officer Myers and rescue Lacey Porter, over?" One by one other officers check in with acknowledgement of Kyles instructions. Myers radio is silent. "Chief, it's Edide. Officer Myer's isn't responding to radio request. Do we assume that something has gone wrong, over." There was a small amount of silence before an answer came. "No Eddie, lets assume he has a reason."

Outside Laceys' home, Danny is walking up to her house when he sees the Chiefs car coming down that street. His mother has driven off and he flags down Masterson. Kyle slows down to see what the young man wants. "Chief? I can't get a hold of Lacey. I think something is wrong." Kyle knows that something is wrong and doesn't want to get Danny in the middle of what is about to go down. He also knows that Danny really cares for Lacey and he will stop at nothing to help her. That much was evident when he was dealing with the Charlie McBride situation. "Danny, Get in!" Danny doesn't stop and ask questions. He gets into the truck and they take off. "I shouldn't be doing this Danny." Kyle informs him. "But I know how you feel about Lacey." Danny is staring at him confused. "Two guys grabbed her at school. I have a officer following them but he hasn't checked in yet." Danny can't help hiding his concern. "When we catch up to them, I want you to stay in the car, Danny. Do you understand me?" Danny is silent. "DANNY!" Kyle shouts at him. The sound of the Chiefs voice startles him enough to make Desai jump in his seat. "Yeah, no need to shout."

The boys take Lacey out to the fort. They keep their faces covered with Danny masks. But Lacey isn't fooled. She recognizes their voices. "I know that is you Archie, you can stop this charade." Archie removes his mask. "You were never someone easily fooled." Looking into his eyes she could see his anger and his udder disgust of her. "You should just let me go, Arch. I'm sure the Chief will take it easy on you. I'm not sure that Danny will though." Archie laughed. "That freak is staring at the walls of a jail cell right now. Either that or he is problably on his way back to Juvie. I wouldn't count on him coming to save you." Scott keeps looking out side the fort. "Archie, I think we were followed. I keep hearing movement in the trees." Archie sighed. "Scott, why don't you go check. I'd like sometime alone with my ex-girlfriend." Scott looks over at Lacey. Then watches as Archie starts a fire in the pit. "Sure, Arch. Don't do anything stupid man." Scott leaves. Lacey can hear his footsteps through the sack covering her face.

In the trees, Officer Myers is watching what is going on and sees Scott leave. He slowly follows him and waits until he is out of Archies sight when he takes him down. "Hold it right there, Ogden." He says. Scott turns to see Bobbie with his gun drawn on him. "On your knees and don't make a sound." Scott complies with the request. "What is Yates planning to do with the Porter girl?" Scott is hesitant to answer. "Talk!" Scott flinches. "He is planning to make her pay for him losing his scholorship. I'm don't know all the details. He didn't tell me exacts." Myers looks back to the fort and he can see the flames of the pit." He cuffs Scott and leads him out of the woods to his car. He goes to call in when Masterson's car pulls up. Before he can stop, Danny gets out of the car and heads to the fort. "DANNY!" Kyle yells after him. The Chief motions to Myers. "Go after him. And don't let him near Archie!" Bobbie runs after Desai but Danny is quick and agile. He can see Archie standing over Lacey playing with the embers of the firepit. Lacey's face is still covered in the black bag.

Archie lifts up the stick he has been stirring the firepit with. He waves it in front of Lacey's face. The tip is red hot and Lacey can feel the heat emitting from the end. "Archie?" She speaks through quivering lips. "What are you going to do with me." Archie get close enough she can feel his breath. "I'm going to make you regret turning me in to the school. Plus, when I'm done not even that Socio will want you." He jerks off the bag and holds the hot stick towards Laceys face. She starts to sqirm as the stick gets closer. Suddenly Archie is spun around and clocked in the face. Lacey looks up to see Danny standing over him. Archie tries to get up and stops at the sound of a gun clicking. He turns to see Chief Masterson in the entrance of the fort. Danny unties Lacey. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" She doesn't anwer him. She just throws her arms around him and starts crying.

Archie is cuffed and placed in another car. He looks at the car next to him and see Scott. The window is rolled down. "You ratted me out, didn't you?" Scott shook his head. "I said we were followed and you didn't believe me." Archie looked back away from Scott. Officer Myers climbed into the car with Scott. "So..Ogden? Was it worth it?" Scott looked out the window. "Nope." Bobbie shoots a wave at Eddie who was getting into his car with Archie. "See you back at the station." Eddie waves back as he turns to Archie. "Got anything thing to say for yourself, Yates?" Archie looks over to Garrett. "Screw you!" Garrett smirks and starts up the car and follows Myers to the station.

Danny helps Lacey out of the fort and to the Chiefs car. Masterson follows them. He puts a hand on Lacey's shoulder. "You alright, Lacey? Do I need to take you to see a doctor?" She smiles sweetly and leans her head against Danny. " No. I'm ok. Thanks to you and Danny." Danny smiles back at her and kisses her forehead. "Danny, I told you to stay in the car. I should arrest you for real this time for interfering with a police investigation." Danny shakes his head. "You do what you have to Chief. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." He looks down at Lacey. "I love her too much." Kyle sighs. "I know, Danny. Lacey is very lucky to have you." He then leads in close. "And so is Jo."

Masterson drives them back to Lacey's home. Her mother runs out of the house and puts her arms around her. "Chief Masterson, Officer Garrett called me. Are you okay, sweetheart? You must have been terrified." Lacey was quiet. Judy turned her attention to Danny. She gives him a hug. "Thank you." She whispers into his ear. Desai smiles a little embarassed. "You're welcome, Mrs. Porter. Anything for Lacey." Kyle pats Danny on the back then turns to leave. "Lacey? Are you sure you are okay? I can take you to the hospital if you need me too." Judy answers for her daughter. "I appreciate it Chief but I think we are alright here." Danny has led Lacey into the house and up to her room. Judy thanks Kyle for bringing Lacey home safely. He climbs in his car and drives off as Lacey breaks down in Danny's arm in her room.


	10. Episode Ten

Twisted Season 3 Episode 10 Caterpillars Into Butterflies

Up in Lacey's room, Danny holds her as she tries to regain her composure after her ordeal with Archie. She is shaking in his arms. Danny has never seen Lacey this scared in his entire life. Then the realization hits him. This must have been how she felt the day of Tara's death. Shaking, silent and crying if not openly but at least on the inside. He was helples to get her through it when they were kids but this time he was going to make sure that she knew he was there and not going anywhere. It was in that moment that Danny Desai stopped being a teenager. He knew what it would take to be a man and be the one for Lacey. He lifted her face and just stared into her eyes.

Lacey didn't speak. She just searched his eyes trying to read the emotions behind them. Slowly, Danny leaned in to kiss her. He held her tight enough that she could feel his heart beating against her. The room was silent. Until the silence was broken with the knocking at the door by Lacey's mother. "Sweetheart?" Judy called. Danny stood up and opened the door. Judy looked past him to Lacey. She had stopped shaking and was taking off Danny's jacket, handing it back to him. "I'm fine, Mom." Lacey said. Danny pulled out his phone. There was a message from Jo. She had been trying to call him for the past hour but Danny had been ignoring her calls. He was too busy supporting Lacey and reassuring her that she was safe with him. He held up the phone. "I have to head home. I'll check on you tonight." He walked over and kissed Lacey goodbye. Judy didn't get in between them. This happened last week. A new week has passed and today is the beginning of the end.

Kyle Masterson, finally tired of the city councels constant badgering for him running for mayor, has decided to run and by a landslide is elected the new mayor of Green Grove. The Deputy Mayor chose not to run against him. His first order of business is to choose a new police chief to his place. There is only one man that stands out in his mind that has the skills to fill that position. Officer Eddie Garrett is promoted to the rank of Chief and he couldn't be happier at the appointment. There is one catch. He is the interum Police Chief until a regular election can take place. Kyle is sure that Eddie will keep his new job due to his likability and his excellent skills. At the station, the other officers throw Eddie a party. Officer Myers is made Eddies right hand man. Kyle cleans out the office and moves into the bigger one that is upstairs. Thought this is good news for the Masterson household, not everyone feels like celebrating. Tess, now a member of the schoolboard, is learning the ins and outs of school politics. But her biggest problem is that she still hasn't told Kyle about Jo and Danny. She agonizes about telling him the whole truth. This is one of those instances that she just lets the problem go.

Life is finally starting to get back to normal for everyone, Jo included. She and Rico are back on track like they were before Danny returned to Green Grove. She is quite alright with how things have worked out. She still has Danny in her life and their feelings haven't changed just evovled into something greater. As her time in school slowly comes to a close, she has done much soul searching and with Rico's help survived the last few days of High School. The pain of loosing her baby has been difficlt but in the end she has come back a stronger person. Her friendship with Lacey is also stronger. They have become closer, like sisters. Their triangle is now a square since Rico is now part of their group. Danny and Lacey are quite the couple around the school and are no longer looked down upon. They don't have to hide their feelings. Danny's mother, Karen Desai, has taken over the real estate office of Ray Bickner and is currently fixing all the paper work that Ray had "mistakenly" omitted some of the fees.

Saturday morning at the Desai home. Danny had just gotten out of the shower and is starting to get dressed when there is a knock on the door. He zips up his dress pants and answers the door. His mother walks in and see his cap and gown hanging on the closet door. The school colors are gold and forest green. His mortar board is lay casually on the bed. "Look at you." She says to him. "Today is a big day. And to be honest, I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would be standing here getting ready to graduate. This is happening to soon." He smiles. "I couldn't have gotten here with out you, Mom." He walks over and kisses her cheek. Karen sees his tie draped over the chair near his desk. She take hold of the tie and hold it out to Danny who is adjusting his dress shirt. He takes the tie for a second then lifts up the collar of his shirt. Laying the tie on the back of his neck, he turns to Karen. "One last time?" He hold up the ends. A tear escapes Karens eye. "It would be my pleasure." He stands still as she makes a perfect Winsor knot and lays his collar down. "There." She brushes his shoulder and reaches for his gown. She unzips it as she hand him the gown. He slips his arms into each sleeve, then rezips the front. Karen now has more then just one tear falling and tries to hide them by dabbing the corners of her eyes with her knuckle.

Danny still notices and gives her a hug. "It's going to be ok, Mom." He tells her gently. He steps away and looks at the mirror. He can't decide if he is going to leave his tresses hanging or up. After a while he grabs a hair tie and makes a man bun in the back. His hair is perfectly set. He picks up the cap and adjust the tassel before placing it on his head. He giggles at little at his reflection in the mirror. Karen, however, isn't finding the situation humorous. She is watching her son for the last time being the little boy she remember become a man today. Their time together was too short and she couldn't be happier. Danny turns to her and motions for her to look at him. She can't get over how he looks. "You are so handsome! I couldn't be more proud of you." He blushed just a little. Karen looks down at her watch. "We need to get going. We are late." She hurriedly leaves his room and heads downstairs. Danny takes a final look in the mirror. The cracks are gone since he replaced the one that he punched a year before. He takes something out of the top desk drawer. He opens his gown and slips the item into his suit jacket pocket. "Danny! Let's go!" Karen yells from the bottom of the steps.

Across town at the school, Jo, Lacey and Rico are already in the waiting area for graduation. Lacey looks around. "Where is he?" Rico snickers. "Probably still doing his hair. That much must take at least an hour to fix." Jo covers her mouth as she laughs. "Well he does have great hair." Lacey just rolls her eyes at the both of them. She looks around again. "Maybe I should call him." Lacey takes out her cell phone but before she can call they are told to get ready to enter the auditorium. Lacey let's them know that Danny isn't there but they are trying to keep on schedule. Jo's dad comes in to talk to the kids. "Lacy, Rico." He turns to Jo. "Ready, honey?" Jo looks up and hugs her father. "You remember when I said I wanted to get the hell out of here after graduation." He nods. "I don't think I'm ready to leave quite yet." Kyle smiles at his little girl. "I'm sure you're leave when you're ready." He breaks their hug and turns to leave as Danny comes in out of breath. "Just made it." The three of them all smile. He looks over to Kyle. "Mister Mayor, it is an honor sir." He extends his hand to shake Kyle's . Kyle shakes Danny's hand and corrects him in how to address him. "That's Mayor Masterson. I you please, Danny." Danny can't help but replie with a hint of sarcasm. "Of course your honor." The Mayor leaves as the music "Pomp and Circumstance" begins to play.

The seniors of Green Grove High School begin to file inside in alphabetical order. Danny is near the front while Jo, Lacey and Rico are near the middle. One by one, faculty member walk across the stage to their seats. Principle Tang approaches the podium as the last of the students sit down. "Students, Faculty, Parents and Honored Guest. It is my distinct pleasure to welcome all of you to this years commencement." The audience begins clapping. Danny turns around and looks over at Jo, Lacey and Rico. He gives them a 'thumbs up' before turning back around. Jo and Lacey both give him a quick acknowloging wave. Rico hold out his fist like he is sundogging the air. Tang has continued to speak. "This class has endured a hard road to bring them to this point but they persevered and came through with flying colors. This year is a first for Green Grove High. We have a Valdictorian and two Salutitorians. Now let me introduce this graduating class Validictorian, Andie Dang." The class stands and claps as Andie comes to the stage.

She shyly scans the audience and sees Rico smiling at her. Jo gives her motion of encouragement. Lacey beams her a big smile. There are a few more faces that she sees then her gaze settles on Danny who just nods. She takes a deep breath before giving her speech. She is still nervous and her words shake as she starts. "Classmates, we are as the caterpillars out in the wild. The school is our cacoon that we started out a teenager and we leave as men and women. We have had our ups and our downs but these are not the lessons of education but of life and as we leave here we will dry off our new wings and take flight. We didn't accomplish this alone. We made this journey together and my hope is that we can continue our friendships long after today. After we leave here today we are no longer seniors of Green Grove but adults of the Green Grove community. We cast off the shell of childhood and begin life anew like butterflies. May everyone be in awe at our beauty. Thank you." She turns to leave then stops. "All Day, Everyday, All NIght. Go Green Grove." She cheers into the podiums microphone. Her fellow classmates rise to there feet cheering and clapping for her. She smiles sweetly to the audience as she walks down to her seat.

Principle Tang motions for the students to settle down so the ceremony can commence. "Students please stand and come to the stage and receive your diplomas." He turns to the school board and they walk over to the table covered in small rolls of paper that are tied with a forest green silk ribbon. Principle Tang begins reading off names of the studnet making sure to note their accomplishment to student government or if they are award recieptiants. Andies was not only the Valdictorian but she was student councel president. A few more kids walk across the stage. Then came Danny Desai's turn to get his diploma. He didn't have any honors just that he was the captain of the soccar team that had another winning season that year. They were State Champions thanks to his leadership. Tess handed Danny his diploma. She wanted to hug him but she couldn't because of decorum. So she just smiled and congradulated him like the other members of the School Board. He thanked her and walk toward the stairs at the end of the stage but he didn't walk down. He ended up going behind the stage and then he disappeared.

The ceremony continued as the time came for Jo to recieve her diploma. Tang announced that Jo was a National Merit Scholor and also Saluditorian. She looked in the direction of where Danny went but he wasn't there. She looked back to the audience but he hadn't sat back down. When she looked back at the stage, there was Danny standing by the stairs. She smiled at him as he walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. She was confused to why he was standing there and where was his cap and gown? He lead her to the stairs. He leaned in close as they walked. "Congradulations" He said to her. She had to ask. "Danny! Where's your cap and gown? Why did you take them off." He looked over his shoulder and took a count of how many there are before Lacey was to get her diploma. "There is something I have to do and this was easier." He helped Jo down the stairs. She went to her seat, still not sure what he was doing.

Lacey could see Danny standing by the steps and shot him a inquired look. Tang mentioned her being an honor student and she got a scholorship in music. Danny stood silently as Lacey took her diploma from Tess Masterson. Time seemed to slow down as Danny started to walk toward her. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. She was curious to what he was doing as he stepped in front of her and then dropping to one knee he said, "Lacey? Will you marry me?" His face told the gambit of emotions. Lacey dropped he diploma as she watched him open the ringbox. "Oh Danny!" The room was so quiet that you could hear crikets chirping. Lacey looked around at the crowd. She saw Karen who stood shocked but happy. Phoebe Lewis was motioning her to answer Danny. Lastly she saw her mom. Tears streamed over Judy's face but she gave her daughter an approving look. After all Danny Desai was a multimillionaire. She knew that he would take good care of Lacey. "Yes!" She emphaticlly tells him. Danny jumps up and takes the ring from the box and places the ring on her finger.

There is thunderous applause from everyone in the auditorium. Lacey throws her arms around Danny's neck. As he holds Lacey he looks out and see Jo making a heart with her hands. He hugs Lacey tighter. Rico lets out a whistle and fist pumps the air. Danny looks deep into Lacey's eyes and kisses her in fromt of the whole school. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Principle Tang tries to restore order to the gathered crowd and then takes a minute. "I believe I speak for all of us when I wish Miss Porter and Mr. Desai the best of luck on their new life together." There is more applause as Danny takes Lacey back to her seat. The guy that was sitting next to her offers Danny his seat and goes and sits in the seat up near the from that was vacated by Danny. Rico had watched patiencetly for Danny's proposal to wear off. Tang introduced Rico as the other Saluditorian and also a Merit Scholor like Jo. The last of the students crossed the stage.

The last part of the celebration. Tang smiled as he spoke. "Congradulations seniors. Please move your tassels since you are now officially graduated from Green Grove High." In unison they switched the tassels from left to right and then threw their caps into the air. The closing music played as the student went to leave the auditorium. Lacey left holding hands as Karen came up to them. She hugged Lacey. "Welcome to the family." She then turned to Danny. "I couldn't be happier for you." Danny smiled embarrased a little. "Thanks Mom." Jo came over and hugged Lacey. "I guess this makes us sisters. I'm really happy for the two of you." She looked over at Danny. "Who knew you were such a romantic, Desai" She teases him as she bumps into him.

He hugs her. "You're still important to me Jo." She smiled at him. "So when are you going to make me an aunt." Danny laughed. "We have to get married first." Rico walked over and shook hands with Danny. "Way to go, Danny." He leaned into Danny so he could whisper to him. "So you think maybe I could ask Jo...?" He is stopped before he can finsh his statement. "Don't even think about it, Rico." Jo tells him. They both started laughing as Lacey's mother joins their little group. "Danny. You better take good care of Lacey. She is my baby girl." Lacey stood smiling and looking at the ring on her finger. Danny swallows before saying anything. "Mrs. Porter," Danny started. "You never have to worry about Lacey's happiness. Ever. I realize that she is my soul and I can't live without her beside me." Even though he was only eighteen, Judy could tell he was telling the truth about his feelings for Lacey. She took his hand. "I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Please, call me Mom?"

Later that day the group relocated to Danny's house to have a party for the recent graduates and the engagement of Lacey and Danny. "So, have you guys given any thought to a date?" Phoebe asked. Lacey nearly chokes on her drink. "We just got engaged like two hours ago. We haven't either discussed the details yet." Danny walks over and slids a hand around Lacey's waist. "I was thinking Valentines Day." She looks at him and smiles. She tilts her head to one side. "Really?" Phoebe starts to laugh. Lacey looks over at her. "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." Phoebe screams and hugs Lacey. Jo watches their interaction from the corner of the room. Rico can't help but notice Phoebe's joyfulness. "Looks like Lacey has her maid of honor." Rico could hear a little sadness in her voice. "Cheer up, you can always be a bridesmaid." Giving her a goofy grin.

Danny excuses himself from the two girls and walks over to Rico and Jo. "Are you having fun, you crazy kids?" Rico is still grinning from ear to ear. Jo casually smiles. "So..Rico.." Danny playfully punches him in the arm. "You think you can handle being my best man?" Rico stammers out the answer. "Dude, best man? Are you serious?" Jo can't help crack up laughing at Rico's response to Danny's question. After he regains his composure, Rico tells Danny. "I would be honored to be your best man." He shakes Dannys hand. "Thanks man." They didn't notice that Lacey had walked away from Phoebe and was coming over to them. "What did he say? Will he do it?" Danny shakes his head. "Yup." Lacey hugs Rico then looks over at Jo. "Can we talk for a minute in private?" "You can use my room." Danny tells them.

The girls walk upstairs away from the party. They go into Danny's room an sit down on his bed. "Why all the secrecy, Lace? Is something wrong?" Jo questioned her. "Jo, you and I have been through alot since Danny got back. And I just want to make sure that you are alright with Danny and I getting married." Jo beamed. "Lacey? Danny is my twin brother and he is going to marry my best friend. What isn't alright about that? I'm getting a sister. Two actually. What isn't so great about that?" Lacey smiled. "Jo, I want you to be my maid of honor." Jo was a little confused. "I though that Phoebe was going to be judging by her reaction." Lacey shook her head "No." "Jo, you're my best friend. I wouldn't want it any other way." They hugged. "I guess I have a shower to plan." Jo said to Lacey. They screamed and laughted as they walked back down stairs.

Meanwhile, at the police station, the now Chief Garrett is on the phone in his new office. "Everything is working out according to plan. We don't have to worry about Masterson anymore." A ladies voice replies, in the other end of the phone. "Marna was a bad idea. We have to find those files that Vikram Desai took before he left those six months." Eddie looked out his door. "If Vikram took them, I'm sure there are people here that can tell us where to look." He hangs up the phone and watches as his name is painted on the office door. "Plans with in plans, " He thinks to himself. He looks at his day planner. "Time to see an old friend."


End file.
